


Berserk: You Lied

by Princesscarebear



Category: Berserk
Genre: Cutting, Dark, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscarebear/pseuds/Princesscarebear
Summary: Rickert have found out that Griffith had been lying to him whats happen when everything started to comes out (I do not own Berserk or any of the characters but I wish I did)





	Berserk: You Lied

Rickert Pov

Hi everyone this is my first Berserk fanfic and this is base on a Au that me and my best friend created so I hope you like it 

"You lied to me." I yelled I couldn't believed it, It's been six years since the eclipse had happen and everything had change, he told me I was his partner, I was his everything but now I realized that was all a lie,I quickly looked away not wanted to see the pain in his eyes "I'm sorry." I heard Griffith said in a whisper, I could felt tears running down my face, he tried to tried to touch my arm, but I jerk away before he could "Don't Fucken Touch me!" I yelled, I quickly walk away not saying a world, I soon walk toward's my room with tears steaming down my face, feeling like whole world is falling apart when I got to my room, I open the wooden door and saw how clean my room was "I wish Judeau was here." I said in a whisper as I walk over toward's my bed and sat down, I let out a quiet sob as I remember the past, how happy I was but now everyone and everything I everything I ever love is gone and it's all my fault why my life end up like this? I thought as I grab my knife and put angst my skin,I could felt the blood dipping down my arm all of a sudden I heard a knock at the door "Who is it?" I yelled in panic

"It just me." I heard the voice replied 

"Oh....Um hold on give me a minute." I yelled as I quickly pulled down my sleeve and wipe way my tears 

"You could come in now ." I holler right after I said that the door slowly open, I look over and saw who it was

"Griffith what do you you want ?" I asked 

"Look I just want to say I'm sorry .' Griffith answer 

'Sorry? Sorry for what? that you hurt me or the fact that you got Charlotte pregnant with out me knowing I thought you told me you didn't love her but I guess you do.' I said as tears running down my face, I could felt my heart split in two before I knew it he hug me, he never done this before 

Griffith?" I asked he soon pulled way from me "I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me." Griffith replied as he gave me a kiss on the forehead

"Please Don't hurt me like this again, I don't think my heart could take it." I whisper 

"I won't and we will get though this." Griffith said in a whisper 

"Promise" I asked 

"I promise." Griffith replied as he kiss me on the nose


End file.
